CPCRA CTU # 60407: Admin Supplement NOT-AI-20-031 & PA-18-591 Principal Investigator: KAN, Virginia L. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Terry Beirn Community Programs for Clinical Research on AIDS (CPCRA) Clinical Trials Unit (CTU) # 60407 is pleased to submit an Administrative Supplement application in response to NOT-AI-20-031 and PA- 18-591 through the George Washington University (GWU), the applicant organization, in collaboration with two affiliated Clinical Research Sites (CRSs). This CTU is led by Virginia L. Kan, MD, Principal Investigator. This supplement will provide funding to expand SARS-CoV-2 testing at the following two CTU-affiliated Clinical Research Sites: Site 01: George Washington University (GWU) CRS # 31608, Washington, DC Site 02: Houston AIDS Research Team (HART) CRS # 31473, Houston, TX